


Sometimes nightmares feel good

by frenchfairy



Series: What if it could be different? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Naked Cuddling, Passion, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfairy/pseuds/frenchfairy
Summary: Sometimes your nightmares are true. Sometimes they feel good. Could it be a curse?Snape loses his virginity to his student but obliviates her and gives her false memories about that night. But the spell went wrong and she has nightmares.





	Sometimes nightmares feel good

**Author's Note:**

> This work and characters are based on "Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality".

Part two of [What if it could be different?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757626)

This night Snape didn't sleep at all. Emotions were overflowing him, thoughts were running like mad in his head. What has he done?! Why was he so stupid? It was mad, completely crazy. The image of Rianne's naked body stood in front of his eyes, her smell on his clothes gave him goosebumps and whisky didn't help at all. But the best and worst of all was the sensation of her small hot body against his, rapid heartbeat and her hands on his shoulders.

“Fuck!” - a glass flew across the room and exploded with sparkling splatter. Snape started pacing back and forth – “Fuck, fuck, fuck!!! Bloody idiot!”

Snape set down in the chair behind his desk. The fire was already out and the cold started getting on him. He rose from his place and dressed. It was still two hours before breakfast, so he started to arrange the things on his desk and in the drawers. It helped, so he went to the Great Hall in his regular dark mood.

Snape didn't see Rianne till the next lesson on Tuesday. She was behaving as usual; at least, he didn't notice anything. She seemed nervous when he came closer to examine her potion but nothing special, she was like that since the beginning of the term.

Girls falling in love with him weren't a surprise - he was the only male teacher in the school who hasn't got a long white beard or wasn't a ghost. Most girls preferred their classmates, though. He often caught them kissing in the dark corners of the castle. But this year they seemed to be more attracted to Quirrel, him being so mysterious and all.

Two weeks later everything went back to normal, the memories about that crazy night faded away, that obnoxious boy Harry Potter continued to turn the school upside down. Snape's little affair with Heroines seemed to work. The only thing that bothered him was Rianne. She was always distracted and even sleepy, didn't answer at the lessons and her last essay got P.

“Miss Felthorn, my office, now!” He needed at least ask her.

“Yes, Professor”

“Please, take a seat. I just wanted to ask you if you are feeling well. Your decline in performance concerns me as the Head of your House.” _Oh, really? Doesn't seem like you at all_.

“I'm fine, thanks, just a little tired.” –  Rianne was looking at her hands, her voice was barely audible.

“Miss Felthorn, anybody could see that something is wrong. I just need to be sure that you can deal with it on your own. Did you see Miss Pomfrey?”

“No, I'm fine.”

“Miss Felthorn, stop being stupid! You obviously need help and I can do that. So talk.”

Rianne couldn't say anything, Snape saw tears in her eyes.   _Fuck, she is going to cry, stupid girl._

“Here, drink this. It's not poisoned or anything.” –  Snape gave her a glass of water with a few drops of calming potion. Rianne took the glass, after a few moments, her tears disappeared and body relaxed.

“I'm... I'm having nightmares.”

“I'm sure Miss Pomfrey could deal with it in a minute.”

“No, it's different. They're real. I wake up and don't understand what is real and what isn't.”

_Seemed like side effects from obliviation, damn it! How drunk was he that night?_

“I'm sure it will go away soon. I'll give a vial of Dreamless Sleep; take three drops before you go to bed. And I expect your essay in two days, this one is terrible.”

Snape stood and followed Rianne to the door. She stopped and wanted to ask him something but didn't. Snape was so close he could smell the herbal scent of her hair. He wanted to hug her so badly, to feel her small body again, to feel … not alone. Instead, he clenched his fists and asked: “Anything else?”

“No, nothing, sorry.”

Rianne finally slept throughout the whole night till the morning. For two weeks, as soon as she closed her eyes, she found herself walking through a long dark corridor. She didn’t see anybody else, but there was somebody behind her. Next moment she was in a dark room in a bed with a man, this felt incredibly good. She wanted more and more, but then the man would start to press her with all of his weight so that she couldn’t get air. And then Rianne woke up, sweaty, aroused and heavy breathing.  It happened every night, so she wasn’t getting rest. Some nights she was reading as long as she could in the common room and then slept during the classes.

With Snape’s potion, Rianne didn’t have dreams at all and woke up refreshed and with a smile. Over the weekends she started to catch up with her homework and wrote a nice long essay for Potions. On Sunday night she was chatting with her friends in the common room when she heard a first-year girl next to her saying: “My mother gave me this necklace with a moonstone. She said it’s because I was born during full-moon.”

Rianne stood up and said to her friends: “I just need to check something”. She went out of the room and headed to the Snape’s office. She hesitated in front of the door but when she finally brought herself to knock, there was no answer. Snape wasn’t at his office. Rianne waited a little bit, knocked one more time, still nothing. “What am I doing here?” – she thought, “It’s mad”. She turned and went back to the common room. When she turned around the corner, she bumped into somebody. The height of him, smell and texture of the clothes reminded her - she remembered her dream. “It’s him! It was him!” – flashed in her head.

“Watch your steps, Miss Felthorn!”

“It was you” – she gasped, “It was you there”.

“Could you explain more clearly? I was where?”

“It was you in my nightmares!”

“Believe me, you are not the only student who has nightmares about me.”

“No, it is different. We had… You… It was real!”

“Come, you need to calm down.”

Snape dragged her into his office and sat her on the couch.

“So now tell me. What was real? Your dream? What makes you think that?”

“It was you! It wasn’t a dream, we actually… You did it to me!”

“I did what, Miss Felthorn?”

She flinched at the sound of his cold voice. Is she going mad? She knew the smell of his skin, that his lips were tight when he kissed and tasted of alcohol; he had a deep scar on his left shoulder blade. And still, it wasn’t that man who sat across her, it’s not possible.

“I don’t know… Could someone curse me?”

“I won’t know till you tell me what is happening.”

Snape’s thoughts were spinning in his head. Is it his spell that went wrong? He was always trying to be careful about false memories; this incantation was a delicate thing. If applied carelessly, it could lead even to madness, because the head will be trying to connect the real memories and the false ones.

“I… I can’t…”

Tears appeared in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She bit her lip but couldn’t control them. Tears always annoyed Snape, he detested whiney children. But this time it was different. He didn’t want her to cry, didn’t want her to feel bad. And all this time he wanted to feel her body against his, wanted to be not alone.

He sat closer and put his hand around Rianne’s shoulders. She started to sob quietly and then hid her face in his robes. “Stop screwing with her, will you? Let her go, make her forget about this.” – Snape thought.

“Rianne, I can make it go away if you let me. You won’t remember about… about your nightmares and your… your feelings.”

“No, don’t do that. I want to know what’s going on with me. You can see that, can you? In my head.”

 _Bloody idiot…_ “Rianne, look at me.”

She raised her head and looked into Snape’s eyes. They were black like two big tunnels and she was falling into them. And then she remembered. She lived through every moment of that night in a flash, felt everything she felt when she was with him.

“What? How could you? You…”

She tried to punch him in the chest but Snape caught her arm. His grip was strong, Rianne tried to get up but he hugged her tighter. Then he kissed her slowly on the lips; he tried to be gentle this time. Rianne answered the kiss was salty and wet from her tears. He felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Snape laid her on the cushions and leaned over her. Then he started to unbutton her blouse. His fingers were trembling, so he tore one of the buttons off. Rianne helped him with the buttons and took off his tie.

“No, not here, come on.”  He took her to the bedroom, this time it was better lit, so she could see a high bed, a small night table with a few opened whisky bottles and lots of books everywhere.

Rianne saw him naked for the first time. Frankly, it was the first time she saw a naked man at all. Snape was a lot taller than her, lean but she could see strong muscles under the pale skin. There were old thin scars on his chest and stomach barely visible in the dim light. She looked down and quickly turned her eyes away.

Snape was kissing her neck and breasts, gently stroking her hips and stomach. Then he led his hand to the inner part of her hips and felt her hot and wet spot. He couldn’t wait any longer, so he laid Rianne underneath him and moved her hips apart. When he entered inside her, she moaned and pulled him closer. He kissed her hard, almost biting her lips. Rianne moaned at every thrust of his hips and started to scratch his shoulder with the fingernails. Snape took her both hands in one and pressed to the pillow over her head. “Sorry, girl, I’m cuming…”- he whispered. After a few hard movements, he pulled out and cum on her belly with a grunt. Rianne laid there with her hands over her head, she wanted more of him, wanted him to continue. Snape was lying on his back, heavily breathing. She saw a vein pulsation on his temple. “Is it always like that?” she asked in a whisper. “It is with me. Just give me a moment.” Rianne cleaned sticky drops from her belly with his shirt and turned to Snape. She traced a thin scar on his chest with her finger and asked: “Where did you get that?” “A long time ago. An accident.”

He remembered this “accident” all too well to forget. He was ten; his parents started arguing about something, then shouting at each other. Father pushed Mother and she stumbled over a chair and fell. He was so frightened he couldn’t move. Then the dishes and glasses on the table started exploding, one of the slivers got Father into the face. Infuriated, he took a metal wire and whipped Snape until the boy passed away. In his adult life, Snape could easily get rid of the scars but he decided not to.

Snape brushed away this memory and hugged Rianne. She lay on her side, the head on his shoulder, her hand stroking his neck and chest. Then she sat on top of him started to cover his chest with kisses. Snape gently pulled her up and kissed on the lips. Their thighs were touching, Rianne felt him harden under her.

This time she was in charge, she decided how fast and how deep they were going. She enjoyed seeing pleasure on Snape’s face, feeling his strong body under her hands. Twice he stopped her and asked to go slower but she didn’t want to. She felt it coming when he firmly grabbed her hips and pulled to his body. Then she put her hand on her sweet spot, her insides pulsed and she moaned from this warm feeling. Snape suddenly pulled her up with a grown and Rianne saw his seed leaking out with pulsation. Carefully, trying not to touch it, she kissed Snape and lay beside him. Her body was heavy, heart was beating in her ears. Snape cleaned himself with a spell and sat up on the pillow. “Can I stay tonight? Just a little longer?” - she asked. “Come here.” He pulled her closer and gently stroked her cheek and lips.

Snape didn’t want her to go either but he needs to stay cold headed. He can’t drag the girl in all this mess of his life. In a few months, she’ll finish school, go home and forget him. And nobody must have the slightest idea about what is happening. Otherwise, the girl would be a liability and anybody could use it, whether it would be Dumbledore or… He got shivers at this thought.

They were silently lying there, a thousand questions were swirling in Rianne’s head, but she didn’t dare to speak. She was looking at Snape as if for the first time. He had a couple of grey hair and wrinkles started to form on the outer corners of his eyes. A deep vertical wrinkle between his eyebrows made his expression grim and worried. Pale skin gave him an ill look but the body looked strong, with well-formed muscles.

 Rianne was half asleep when she heard the clock beat ten. She flinched and opened her eyes.

“You can’t stay overnight, do you know?” – Snape’s voice was calm and quiet.

“I know, but I don’t want to go. Can I stay?”

“No. And we need to stop this.”

“Why? I will never tell anyone about us, I promise.”

“In Hogwarts, nothing stays secret for a long time. If somebody wants to know, they will find out.”

“But…” – Rianne couldn’t find words.

“What? You don’t think we’ll get married and live happily ever after, do you? Or that we’ll run away where nobody knows us.” – a crooked smile appeared on his lips.

“I don’t… Why are laughing at me? I’m not that stupid.”

“You were stupid enough to come to me in the first place.”

“You’re doing that again, do you? Insulting me make me cry and prove something?”

“And you’re expecting me to be soft and fluffy after you fucked with me?”

 Rianne sat up in bed and wrapped herself in the blanket. She suddenly felt naked and embarrassed. “Why is he like that? Trying to send me out? I’d go right away if he asked.”

Snape took a bottle of whisky from the night table.

“Want some? I’m sorry, I don’t have pumpkin juice.”

“No, thanks. I’ll go.”

She stood up and dressed as quickly as she could, trying not to look at Snape. He drunk half a glass of whisky in one gulp and stared in the opposite wall. His face looked angry and grim; his fingers were squeezing the glass as if he wanted to break it.  

“Close the door, will you?” he said with a dull voice.

Only in the corridor, Rianne allowed herself to cry.

 

 

 


End file.
